


PDA

by Curious_Reader



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Reader/pseuds/Curious_Reader
Summary: Wanting to get this out as quickly and coherently as possible I did my best to clean this up, but if you see any major mistakes feel free to respectfully let me know. Comments, concerns, and suggestions are always welcomed





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Wanting to get this out as quickly and coherently as possible I did my best to clean this up, but if you see any major mistakes feel free to respectfully let me know. Comments, concerns, and suggestions are always welcomed

Brianna had realized it as she went about her morning chores, today was Frank and Claire’s wedding anniversary; it wouldn’t have been a big one, but the sudden thought of it brought her up short. With Frank being gone for so long, and her now living in the 18th century she didn’t think of her old life much anymore. As she went about her morning Frank stayed in her mind; she talked to him in her mind about life here, about Roger and Jemmy. She gushed about how big he was getting, how well he was talking now; and the things she hoped for him as he grew.  
Talking about her family she had mentioned her mother was doing well, that she was happy, he would want to know that she thought. Thoughts of her mother made her memory go back to their lives in Boston, to the times they had together, the thing he taught her, the shooting lessons and camping trips; then to more simple things, how to ride a bike and tie her shoe. Suddenly she had a flash of memory: the feeling of his arms around her as they sat on the couch, Frank leaning over her small body showing her how to pull the loops into a tidy bow on her favorite saddle shoes. She smiled then, still smelling him, his cologne mixed with the tobacco from his pipe; daddy.  
Her memories brought up a queer feeling though, she could bring to mind a thousand memories of Frank and a thousand more of Claire but few, it seemed with both, and almost none of them touching. Brianna wracked her brain for a moment, she remembered touches from mamma and daddy, hugs and kisses, lips of bumps and bruises but only ever towards her. She could only think of a few seconds frozen in time that she could count on one hand: a brief holding of hands, a hesitant hug, and once the gentle squeezing of an arm that had been draped over a chest.  
Brianna stopped then, thinking about her and Roger, was it the same for them? She had never been an openly affectionate person and she supposed now she knew why, but worried that Jem might one day think what she thought, that his parents didn’t love each other? She loved Roger dearly and thought she could be very affectionate towards him, or at least she hoped she was; She just preferred to be so in private, out of sight of curious eyes. Wasn’t that supposed to be just for them? Should they be showing that more, for Jemmy’s sake? She decided instead of mulling this over in her head she would go talk to Claire.  
Distractedly she made her way to the big house and moved towards the surgery. She didn’t notice anything around her until she had made it to the door, a crashing sound pulling her away from her thoughts. Looking up, she gaped seeing them passionately kissing, Claire sitting atop the table, Jamie standing between her spread legs eagerly trying to pull up her skirts. She stood there, frozen; feeling the hot blush creeping up her neck.  
Brianna was mortified, but not really shocked. Like many others, sometimes when she would come into the house she could heard a loud, rhythmic banging and voices coming from the study, the surgery, or their bedroom. They were always very affectionate, touching and kissing throughout their days; but this was different. They had clearly thought the house was empty, and she had clearly interrupted.  
hearing Brianna’s grasp, Claire noticed that they had an audience and began pushing Jamie’s hand off of her thigh. He hadn’t looked up and didn’t see his daughter there and tried again to pulling at Claire’s skirts.  
“Jamie! Jamie, stop!” she cried.  
He looked up and the red in his face began to change from arousal to mortification, matching Brianna’s perfectly. Claire stifled a laugh as she looked at them, both trying to avoid eye contact.  
“Are you alright, is something wrong?” Claire had asked shifting off the table and moved to her daughter.  
Brianna looked down, shifting a bit and answered “No, it’s nothing. I’m sorry momma I should go; I didn’t mean to…” Claire cut her off by touching her arm and lifting her chin to meet her eyes. Bree knew that she wouldn’t be able to hide much with her current level of embarrassment, but did her best to look like it really was nothing. Claire studied her face for a second and squeezed her arm lightly. Turning Jamie, she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, too low for Bree to hear “If you would, give us a moment. We can finish this later… Sir.” Jamie’s flush grew deeper, but he nodded slightly and went to leave; stopping and kissing Bree on the cheek and left. Moving stools out from under the counter Claire motioned for Brianna to sit and said soothingly “What is it love?”  
Brianna sat down and took a steadying breath and said “Well, it’s only I wanted to come spend time with you today, it’s your, I mean it was yours and daddy’s anniversary…and” She paused suddenly nervous. At her mother’s encouragement she continued “well I was thinking about you two and I realized I don’t have many memories of you ever really touching each other; never hugged or kissing; I guess before all of this” she said with a wave of her hand encompassing all of the century they were in “I always thought you didn’t love each other; and I’m scared Jemmy might one day think that about me and Roger…”  
Claire hugged her tightly and kissed her head like she had when she was small and said “Seems like it’s the day for it. I was thinking of him too and Jamie and I talked about him a bit this morning, when I remembered the date.”  
“You, you two talk about daddy?” she asked. “Not often, but yes we do. He’s not terribly comfortable while hearing about, and doesn’t like to think about us with him; but he does hold Frank in the highest regard. He’s grateful to him for looking after us.” looking her directly in the eyes. Claire said “and, I did love Frank you know.”  
Brianna blinked back the tears that had come to the back of her eyes and asked “Then how come I can’t remember you ever acting like you do with Da, before?” Brianna knew what the answer would be, Claire had tried to tell her years ago in the Manse when they found out about Jamie. It was too much then, and Brianna hadn’t wanted to listen. Then when she was ready to ask her questions it was too late, or never the right time.  
Claire looked at her with a little sadness in her eyes and said “Because while I loved Frank, I wasn’t in love with him, and that makes the difference. I’m sorry if the way we were together has made you worried for what Jemmy might think; but anyone who looks can see the love between you and Roger.” Brianna smiled and hugged her mother again whispering “thank you, momma, for everything.”  
A while later Roger knocked on the doorway holding a squirming Jemmy. “I’m sorry, hen” He said, “he was asking for you and wouldn’t calm down until I told him we could come up and find you.”  
Claire smiled at her grandson and Bree walked over to Roger and picked up her son saying “Hey there kiddo, what’s wrong huh?”  
“Boo boo!” Jemmy said pointing to his cheek where he was cutting a new molar. In an exaggerated voice of worry, she said “Oh no!” and kissed him gently all over his jaw and face eliciting squeals of excitement. After he calmed a bit he poked Roger in the chin and said to his mother “Da ha’ boo boo too!”  
She looked up to Roger who smiled at her with eyebrows raised. Returned the look with her own eyebrows and in the same voice she had given Jem she said “Oh no!” and kissed him, slightly less gently all over his face, coming to a stop at his lips when she moved one hand to the back of his head holding him to her. Finally breaking apart for air, she looked back at her mother gave her a knowing smile, and walked her family out of the surgery and towards their own home.


End file.
